She Is My Hope, My Reason
by Twilight Always
Summary: Jasper tells about his life since he was turned, he didn't believe in anything, not until he met her. Not until he met Alice Cullen, she was his hope, his reason for living in a life where he lives forever. R&R one-shot ! You won't regret it.


_**She Gave Me Hope**_

_**A fan fiction one-shot by Twilight Always**_

_**C.D.J.B **_

* * *

_It started many, many, many years ago. My love for her, it was something fresh, something so new, so pure and amazing. She was everything I ever wished for, thought I would never find, thought I would never deserve even. But now she's the only thing in this life I would die for, she means everything to me in this long immortal life, she is my hope, she is my reason. You know that moment in life, where everything changes, where in only one single moment the whole course of your life can drastically change and you start a new path? where everything you never knew exists does, where maybe you find that one person in your life who understands everything, who knows you better then anyone; your hopes, your dreams. she knew me more then anyone ever could. Yes, well that was the moment I met Alice. She danced into my life, beautiful, with an even more beautiful heart. She smiled at me, that beautiful smile that I could never, ever get tired of seeing. _

_Alice Cullen changed my life, and I owe her everything._

_I was born a long time ago, in 1845. And I was never supposed to live to today, it wasn't natural, right? I don't suppose it was fair either, but I don't care. Being what I am, it leads me to Alice. And I couldn't ever hate something like immortal life because of what it has given me._

_Before Alice, I was lost; when I was seventeen I met three beautiful women while I was coming back from a mission on my horse. I mean, they were only woman…I didn't think too much on what they could do to me, they were just so charming in their own looks. But when they began talking about my scent, I knew something was wrong, that something was off, and I got a chill up my spine. Maria…she seemed to be the leader of the three, and she spoke to me, her voice elegant and charming. She believed in me, thought I had a destiny, or something of the other. She said she had a good feeling about me, and then it happened, she sunk her raiser sharp teeth into my neck, and changed my life forever, and the pain…the pain was excruciating, like my body was burning to ash, and I couldn't do anything against it._

_Maria had trained me, thinking I was special above others. That I had a place, but somewhere inside, I knew this was all wrong, and that there was something else out there for me. So much more to see, to experience. But I never thought I'd find love, no. I hated my life, what I was doing. The amounts of the killings I had done haunted me sometimes, and just wouldn't go away. What's that expression? That I just couldn't get the blood of my hands? Hmm. yes, that's what it was like. When you kill so many, sometimes it doesn't bother us vampires. Some don't care, some seem to have absolutely no consious, and that's frightening, but I knew there had to be other vampires like me, who had a consious, who regreted blood on their hands. There just had to be, I knew it could not just be me with the consious. . . that didn't sound right. I had to find someone who would understand. I needed Help. _

_But I thought I was trapped, and I had no idea how to get out…that was until an old time friend, Peter came to visit me, he told me all about his new life, there was no fighting for him, in his new life, he didn't do what I am Maria were doing anymore, A life without fighting and I wanted that life as well. And that sounded pretty damn good. So I left of course, and I traveled with my old friend for a few years, but something was still missing, I still felt empty, and it wasn't a hole that I knew how to fill. And after a while, it just added on and on and on, some would even dare to say that I had become depressed. Some might say I'm crazy for it, what could I be depressed for while I could live forever; immortal life. But I think theres others out there who understand that when you live forever, what do you live for? I didn't have anything to live for at the time, and I knew I would live forever unless another vampire would happen to kill me, but that wouldn't have happened. For decades I learned how to kill my own kind, i would be ready for anything...and I was immortal. So why did it always feel like I was missing something?_

_Then one day, I was in Philadelphia passing through, when I came to a diner, and she sat there. She was waiting for me. Alice. "You've kept me waiting a long time" she said, sticking out her delicate hand, and I took it. She gave me hope, and since I had become a vampire, it was the first time I ever had hope. And I owe it to her, I owe everything to her. And I'll never forget it, the first time I heard her speak. The first time I saw here. It's imprinted in my memory for ever. She told me about a different life, where we didn't need to kill people, a new life, a fresh start. With a family by the name of 'Cullen' we searched for them until we found them, and they welcomed us with open arms this family, and I couldn't ever be more grateful. In my life, I've done a lot of things I would want to forget, but I wouldn't want to change or forget one moment of my life with Alice, I would follow that girl anywhere, because I am in love with her, have been since the moment I saw her in that diner, and I will be until...well, I will forever. She is my hope, and she is my reason._

* * *

**_Authors Note. _**

**_Heey lovely's I hope you like this one, please review, and I do take Requests by the way : ) thanks for reading, now REVIEW= ) _**


End file.
